Ini tak akan mudah
by Ehinchiha dragfelliah
Summary: Jika terus memendam menahan rasa yang ada, yang kau temukan hanya penyesalan.
1. Chapter 1

_Hay...senpai-senpai salam kenal..  
_

 _saya masih belum mengerti sebenarnya , aturan-aturan dalam menulis ini, tapi saya sedang mencoba nee.., ini cerita yang saya tulis 2 tahun yang lalu Hehehe.., saya berharap ada salah satu dari para senpai yang mau membantu saya nee, SELAMAT MEMBACA._

* * *

 _ **PERKENALAN**_

* * *

Berawal dari kisak cinta seorang gadis sma yang rumit.

Pagi pukul .06:00 di komplek perumahan elit kota karakura.

"Hooaaa mmmm"

" hari apa iini...?" "tok tok tok" suara pintu kamar seorang gadis di ketuk dari luar.

"Tok tok tok" Lagi-Lagi suaraketukan ITU ter dengar.

" tok tok tok... hime ..ayo bangun sayang ...ini sudah pagi.."

" mhh..aku sudah bangun okaa-san..."

" baiklah ...cepat siap-siap okaa-san outo-san mu akan menunggu di bawah..'"

" ha'i ...kaa-san ...hari ini hari apa...?" tanya gadis yang di panggil hime itu oleh ibunya.

" hah...hime-chan apa kau lupa hari ini hari apa..? hari inikan hari rabu.. dan hari pertamamu masuk ke sekolah barumu. Cepatlah bersiap-siap apa kau ingin terlambat di ari pertama mu ini...?" jelas ibu hime panjang lebar.

" ooh...jadi ini hari pertama ku ya kenapa aku sampai lupa." Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

" heeh...apa tadi kaa-san bilang ...? hari ini hari pertama q masuk...?"

" HYAAAAAA... KENAPA AKU SAMPAI LUPA...?... AKU HARUS CEPAT... AKU TAK MAU TERLAMBAAT..." teriak hime panik sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Sementara diluar kamar hime.

" huh...anak itu selalu saja lupa akan hal penting seperti ini..."keluh sang ibu sambil meninggalkan depan kamar hime.

" byuur..byuuur.." suara air dari kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi hime bergegas untuk berganti pakaianya dengan seragam dari sekolah barunnya.

" hah...lumayan juga." komenya sambil melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin . yang menggunakan seragam barunya dengga rambutnya yang di ikat setenggah menyanping ke kiri.

Setelah selesai iapun turun kebawah untuk menemui ayah dan ibunya yang sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Ohayo ... kaa-san tou-san ..." sapanya pada kedua orang tuannya.

"Ohayoo ... hime-chan" sapa kedua orang tuannya.

"Duduklah hime kita makan bersama .." ajak kaa-sannya

"Ha'i ..."

 **Skiip**

" hime-chan cepatlah...tou-san akan mengantarmu sampai di sekolah.."ucap ayah hime

"Ha'i tou-san"

Merekapun menaiki mobil yang telah disiapkan ayah hime untuk menuju sekola hime ...

Setelah kurang dari lima menit mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah hime.

Hime berjalan keluar dari mobil " arigato...tou-san..."

"hm..tou-san berangkat ke kantor dulu ya...baik-baiklah kamu disini..."

"Ha'i tou-san ..."

Sebelum melajukan mobilnya ayah hime menggatakan sesuatu

" hime...sepertinya tou-san tidak bisa menjemputmu nanti. Kamu bisa pulang sendirikan, rumah kita tidak jauh dari sini..."

" ha'i aku bisa pulang sendiri lagi pula aku sudah menggingat jalan menuju rumah.. hanya dengan berjalan kaki aku pasti cepat sampai kerumah...tou-san tidak usah kawatir aku akan baik-baik saja..."

" baguslah kalau begitu...tou-san berangkat dulu ya.."

"Ha'i" jawab hime ..

Setela melihat kepergian ayahnya hime berjaln masuk kedalam area sekolah barunya..

" hmmm...lumayan juga.. halamnya cukup luas...aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan teman baru ku nanti." Gumamnya sambil berlari kecil menuju kearah kelasnya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kelas barunya...dia dengan seksama memperhatikan tiap sudut sekolah barunnya.

" haaah...diamana aku sekarang bukankah aku harus ke kelas XI-3 ...lalu dimana ini sekarang.." gumamnya sambil mencari papan kelas yang bertuliskan XI-3

Karena sibuk mencari kelas barunnya ia tidak memperhatikan jalan kedepan...

DUUAAK ...

" aduh.." hime meringis karena dia menabrak sesuatu.

"hei kau tak apa...? apa ada yang terluka...?" tanya suara yang ada di depan hime. Sepertinya hime bukan menabrak sesuatu tetapi ia menabrak seseorang.

Hime mendongakan kepalanya ke atas. Ia dapat melihat sosok orang yang ditabraknya, seorang pria dengan perawakan tubuh tinngi kulit puti pucat,dengan rambut hitam, dan mata hijau emeral yang menurut hime sanngat indah. Mata hime tak ingin lepas memandang sosok yang ada di depannya ini. Ia seperti terhipnotis oleh mata pemuda itu..sampai..

"Hei ... kamu tidak apa-apakan ...?" tanya pemuda itu sambil melambaikan tangan nya.

Hime tersadar dari lamunanya." Ah...aku tida apa-apa ...maaf karena telah menabrak mu ,aku sedang buru-buru..jadi aku tidak melihat jalan...sekali lagi aku minta maaf.." ucap hime penuh penyesalan sambil membungkuk.

" mh...tidak usah dipikirkan ...aku juga salah tadi.." ucap laki-laki itu. Dengan muka datrnya.

"Ahh ... maaf apa aku bisa bertanya ..?" "Tanya hime harap-harap cemas.

" apa...?" kata laki-laki itu.

" eh... anu...eto...apa kau tau dimana kelas XI-3 aku anak baru di sini jadi aku belum tau semua tentang sekolah ini..." jawab hime

" hm... anak baru rupanya pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihat mu di sini..., kalau kau ingin mencari kelas XI-3 kau salah tempat...kelas 2 ada di lantai 2..,ini adalah wilayah untuk kelas tiga.." jelasnya pada hime.

" haah...pantas saja aku tak menemukannya dari tadi..." kata hime sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri.

" kalau begitu...aku pergi dulu.. terimakasih atas bantuannya...!" kata hime terhenti

" ulquiora, namaku ulquiora shcifer.." kata pemuda yang ternyata bernama ulquiora.

"Ah..terimakasih shcifer-san ..."

" panggil aku ulquiora saja aku tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama margaku.." jelas ulquiora.

" oh kalau begitu terimakasih banyak ulquiora, aku pergi ke kelas ku dulu yaa...ja.." ucap hime sambil melambaikan tangan pada ulquiora.

" hm" balas ulquiora masih dengan wajah datarnya tanpa ekpresi.

Setelah meninggalkan ulquiora hime bergegas menuju kelasnya yang berda di lantai dua.

" hah..hah..hah... ini dia...apa aku terlambatya...kenapa dilorong ini sepi sekali.."katanya sambil memperhatikan sekitar ruanggan kelasnya..

Setelah menggatur napasnya yang terengah-engah..dia mulai melangkah untuk masuk dalam kelas barunnya..dari luar dia mengamati sepertinya dia menang terlambat karena ia mendengar dari luar seperti ada suara guru yang sedang menjelaskan di dalm. dia sudah sangat takut , apakah ia akan dimarahi di hari pertamanya...dia masih kalut dengan pemikirannya sendiri...

 **Di dalam ruangan kelas**

Guru pelajaran pertama ini ..menjelaskan pelajarannya dengan para murid di ruangan itu mendengarkannya dengan seksama sampai suara pintu di geser menghentikan aktifitas mereka...

 **SREEEEKKK**

Suara pintu kelas itu di geser...

Munculah sosok seorang gadis yang sudah tersadar dari lamunanya di depan pintu ruangan kelas tersebut...

Dengan rasa was-was ia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kelas..

" ohayo mina.." sapa gadis itu yang ternyata hime.

" mh... kau pasti murit baru itukan...ayo masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu pada semuanya,," perinta sensei yang sedang mengajar tadi.

" ha'i...perkenalkan saya _orihime inoue_...saya pindahan dari tokyo city , karena ayah saya sedang ada urusan pekerjaan di sini." Hime memperkenalkan diri.

"Baiklah inoue ... kau duduk di sebelah Tatsuki ..." kata guru tersebut sambil menunjuk keara banggu kosong di tempat paling kanan ruanggan barisan ke dua.

"ha'i" jawab hime sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya.

" hai...orihime-chan perkenalkan aku tatasuki arisawa" tatsuki mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum.

" arisawa berkenalanya nanti saja...sekarang perhatikan papan." Sangguru menegur.

"Hai ... sensei ..."

-skip waktu-

TIIING Tiing TONG TONG

" yeeeeahh..." teriak murid Xi kegiranggan karena mendengar bel istirahat.

"Baiklah murid sampai disini dulu perjumpaan kita ... jangan lupa mngerjakan tugas yang sensei berikan .." sang guru memperingati, sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

" hime-chan kantin yuk..." ajak tatsuki.

" hm... baiklah aku juga sudah lapar..." saut orihime.

Kondisi dikantin sangat banyak saran inikan istirahat pertama.

"waah tatsuki-chan kantin ramai sekali ..." kata hime sambil memperhatikan sekitar yang di penuhi lautan manusia.

" hime kamu mau pesan apa...? biar aku yang membeli, kamu yang cari tempat duduk untuk kita.."

" mhhh...aku mau roti keju ,minumnya..stroberry milk shake.." ucap orihime.

" baiklah aku mau pesan dulu kamu cari tempat duduk ya..."

"Ook .." hime SAHUT.

" hah...untung saja masih kebagian tempat duduk" gumam hime.

Sambil menunngu tatsuki orihime memperhatikan sekitar ." sekolah ini muridnya banyak sekali ternyata apa aku bisa mendapatkan banyak teman ya.." gumamnya dalam hati.

" hime...hime...woy..hime.." teriak tatsuki...sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajah orihime.

"HIMEEEE"

"HIMEEEEEE WOOYY"

" HIMEEEEEEEE" teriakan tatsuki yang begitu keras akhirnya membuat hime bangun akan lamunannya.

" ah...tatsuki-chan jangan teriak-teriak dong sakit tau telinganya..." bentak orihime sambil memonyongkan bibirnya, karena merasa teriakan tatsuki yang menyakitkan.

"Habiss .. kamu sih dipangil-pangil dari tadi ngak nyaut .." jawab tansuki.

" hehe...maaf..." jawab hime sambil nyengir kuda.

 **Tiing tongtiingel ..**

Bel tanda pelajaran telah usai berbunyi ...

Bersambung...

Haha...pas baca ulang , ternyata ceritanya ngak banget...,

meskipun begitu mohon review ne..bagi yang berkenan. :).


	2. Chapter 2

_Huaaaaa...ngak nyangka ada yang mau review,senangnyaaa... Hehehe..._

 _Arigato nee..._

PERTEMUAN KEMBALI

" seragam ...cek"

" rambut...cek"

"buku cek.."

" yap semua siap...yoosh...hari ini harus jadi lebih baik dari kemarin...yoo hime semangat...hari kedua sekolah..." teriak hime menyemnagati diri sendiri.

Setelah melihat semua sudah lengkap , hime meninggalkan kamarnya berjalan menuju ruang makan , memberi salam pada orang tuanya , kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolah.

" yah...sepi sekali tidak ada teman yang dapat di ajak bicara ..." gumam hime , sambil berjalan munuju sekolah.

Yah memang hari ini orihime pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki, bukan karena ayahnya tak ingin mengantarnya tapi itu adalah keinginannya sendiri, dia hanya ingin menikmati perjalanan kesekolah dengan santai sambil memperhatikan keadaan lingkungan barunya ini, toh dia juga sudah hapal jalannya kan ,sehingga ayahnya tak terlalu khawatir.

"heyyy...awaaaaassss..." teriak seseorang dari belakang orihime.

Dalam seketika orihime pun menoleh kebelakang, daaaann

Bruukk

" auuuch..." rintih orihime dan seseorang yg menabraknya tadi.

" huh...kenapa pagi-pagi begini aku sudah ketiban sial sih.." dalam hati orihime.

Orihime langsung bangun dari posisi terjatuhnya tadi, di kibas-kibaskan roknya menghilangkan debu-debu yang menempel dari rok sekolah barunya. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menabraknya tadi orihime langsung pergi meninngalkan orang itu, ia terus saja berjalan .

" hey...tunggu aku" teriak orang itu.

" hhhhhhhey" sekali lagi orang itu berteriak

Namun orihime tetap tak mengubris panggilan itu, ia terus terus saja berjalan.

" herrhh...perempuan ini..." geram orang itu.

Dia berlari untuk mengejar orihime, tak perlu waktu lama dia sudah sejajar dengan orihime, untuk menghentikan langkah orihime orang itu memegang pundak hime.

" hey...perempuan.." kata orang itu dengan sedikit nada kesal.

" hm" jawab hime dengan nada datar, dan menatap orang itu.

" kau..." kata orang itu

" hah...kau" tunjuk hime pada orang itu, dengan wajah terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

" wahh...inoue-chan... aku kira siapa...sudah lamaya..." kata orang itu dengan di temani senyum di bibirnya.

" hwwaaaa ...kurosaki-kuuuuuun" teriak hime sambil memeluk orang itu , nampak jelas terlihat diraut wajahnya, seperti lama merindukannya.

Yang dipeluk terkejut dengan kelakuan hime.

" hey..hey...inoue-chan..aku tak bisa bernapas..." kata orang itu, berharap pelukannya segera terlepas sebelum ia mati kehabisan nafas.

"eeehhh...gomene kurosaki-kun.. habisnya sudah lama tak bertemu." Kata hime sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari pemuda itu yang ternyata kurosaki ichigo teman kecil orihime, yah ini memang pertemuan mereka yang pertama setelah berpisah lama. Itu karena orang tua hime yang selalu berpindah-pindah karena urusan bisnis.

"emm...kurosaki-kun mau ke sekolah ya...? kurosaki-kun sekolah dimana...?" tanya orihime

" loh..inoue-chan ..apa kau tak lihat seragam ku...? seragam kita sama itu artinya sekolah kita samakan..." jawab ichigo

" hahaha...iya ya...kurosaki-kun kelas brapa...?" tanya hime lagi.

"mhh...XI-3 ...kau..?"

" heeeeh... benarkah...? aku juga... tapi kenapa kemarin aku tidak melihat kurosaki-kun yaa...?"

" itu...karena aku memang tak masuk sekolah..." jelas ichigo santai.

" oh.." hime ber'o' ria

" inoue-chan ayo cepat kau tak mau terlambatkan..?" kata ichigo sambil menarik tangan hime agar mengikutinya. Sementara hime yang ditarik tangannya wajahnya sontak berubah warna, kedua pipinya sudah di penuhi oleh semburat merah akibat sikap teman kecilnya itu. Yaaah kurosaki ichigo memang teman kecil seorang orihime inoe sekaligus cinta pertamanya, akibat ulahnya itu pantas saja membuat orihime menjadi malu, siapa yang tak akan malu jika seorang yang selama ini kita cintai dan kagumi berlaku seperti itu meskihanya menarik tangan yang mungkin hal yang biasa bagi orang lain tapi tidak bagi orihime yang jarang sekali bergaul dengan laki-laki seperti gadis pada umumnya.

" ahh...inoe-cha ayo masuk..kita satu kelaskan..?"

Pertanyaaan yang terlontar dari mulut ichigo membuat hime sadar dari rasa malunya..

" ah iya...kurosaki-kun.."

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati koridor lantai perjalanan mereka selalu diperhatikan oleh setiap pasang mata yang ada di situ...kira-kira kenapa ya...?

Ah benar juga tangan mereka masih terkait satusama lain, pantas saja mereka diperhatikan, orihime melihat kearah tanganya yang masih digenggam oleh ichigo...dia merasa sangat malu karena terus diperhatikan oleh setiap orang yang mereka lewati...tapi saat ia melihat ke arah ichigo, sepertinya ia tak memperdulikan tatapa-tatapan orang dari tadi dia terlihat biasa saja menanggapinya. Orihime berusaha bersikap biasa dengan tatapan-tatapan itu, ia terus berjalan bersama ichigo , hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan.

" haaaaaaah" helaan nafas rasa lega orihime terdengar

" ada apa inoe-chan...?" tanya ichigo yang heran mendengar helaan nafas hime.

" aeehh...tidak pa-apa..." jawab inoe sedikit gugup.

Mereka masuk kedalam kelas..

" ohayo hime"

" ohayo inoe-san"

" ohayo...orihime."

Sapa orang kelas pada hime..

" nah loh...kenapa hanya inoue-chan saja yang disapa knapa aku tidak...?" tanya ichigo dengan sedikit cemberut.

" loh...ternyata ada ichigo juga ya...?"" tanya salah satu dari mereka , rukia.

Ichigo yang ditanya pundung, dengan pertanyaan gadis itu " _ternyata aku tak dianggap...Huhuhu"_

" hime-chan kenapa bisa datang bersama kurosaki...?" tanya tatsuki.

" itu...tadi kami bertemu di jalan, karena ternyata kelasnya sama ..yah kami berangkat sama-sama.." jawab hime santai.

"hooyyy ichigo apa kau kenal dengan inoue-san...?" tanya ishida menoleh pada ichigo yang masih terlihat murung.

" Tentusaja...diakan teman kecil ku ya kan inoue-chan..? " kata ichigo kembali bersemangat sambil merangkul pundak hime dan seketika itu pula wajah orihime bersemu merah .

"Haaaaah...Benarkah himeee-chaaaaaan...?" teriak tatsuki.

Hime yang merasa ditanya hanya menjawab dengan angukan.

 **SKIIIP TIME**

Murid-murit sedang belajar dengan serius...

Teet tiiing toneggg...

" hwaaa...akhirnyaaa...aku sudah pusing dengan rumus-rumus ini..." teriak seseorang dalam kelas.

Yang lain yang mendengar hanya tertawa, dengan sikap teman kelasnya tersebut. Sementara guru yang mengajar hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dengan sikap muridnya tersebut.

 **Bersambung...**

 _Susah juga ne...cerita lama mau di kembangin tapi lagi buntu . Heheheh mungkin karna udah lama ngak buka pikiran kali yaaa..., Ne ne ne.. semoga suka ya, meskipun banyak kekurangan Hihihi._

 _Anou..mohon reviewnya ne, dalam bentuk apapun saya terima, Jaa Nee...salam sayang dari Ehinchiha ...MMuuuuuuAAAACHHH ._


	3. Chapter 3

SIAPA DIA...?

" hwa aaa... langit senja...seperti biasanya ..." gumam orihime.

Orihime sedang memandangi langit senja di atas jembatan penyebrangan jalan, sejak pertama pindah kekarakura ia paling suka memandangi langit sore seperti ini.

" uuuuuummmmm...haaaaahh.." orihime menghelan nafas sambil membentangkan tangan dekat pagar pembatas jembatan penyebrangan jalan.

" hey...gadis bodoh...sedang apa kau heh...?" tanya seseorang dari belakang orihime.

" heeh..., siapa yang kau sebut bodoh...?" tanya hime pada orang itu dengan sedikit kesal.

" huuh...tentusaja kau, jika ingin bunuh diri lihat situasi dong..., tunggulah area ini sepi., jangan sekarang... aku tak ingin direpotkan oleh mu karena harus menjadi saksi korban bunuh diri...huuh...merepotkan..."" jelas orang itu.

" bunuh diri...? memang siapa yang mau bunuh diri...? aku tidak melihat ada orang yang sedang ingin binuh diri di sini...?" tanya nya bingungg.

" haah ...kau ini bodoh atau tolol sih...tentu saja yang ingin bunuh diri itu kau kan,..."

" hey...hey... berhenti memanggilku bodoh... aku tidak bodoh... dasar lelaki aneh.."

" jangan pernah memanggil ku aneh..."

" kau dulu yang memanggil ku bodoh...lagi pula aku tidak ingin bunuh diri..., aku hanya ingin menikmati matahari senja..." orihime menatap langit senja diatas kepalannya, kagum akan keindahan yang tersedia.

" hmmm...baguslah..." ujar laki-laki itu, meninggalkan orihime yang tengah kebingunggan, hey andai kau melihatnya hime, ada lengkungan di bibirnya sekilassebelum ia pergi.

" aneh..." gumam orihime tampa sadar.

" _eh...siapa dia... sepertinya seragam yang dipakai sama dengan ku..."_ gumam orihime dalam hati dan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kediamannya yang baru.

Tak sampai 20 menit ia sudah sampai di rumahnya yang bisa dibilang mewah,...

" tadaima..." hime sambil melangkahmasuk dalam rumahnya.

" okari hime-chan ...bagaimana hari mu...?" sambut ibu hime.

" baik kaa-chan...apa tou-chan belum pulang...?"

" hmm...begitulah... sepertinya ayah mu akan pulang telat hari ini..." jawab nyonya inoue.

" aku ganti baju dulu ya..."

" ya...setelah selesai lekaslah turun kaa-chan sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita.

" ha'i.." jawab hime dan berlari menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, hime turu kebawah untuk makan malam dengan ibunya.

" uuummmm...baunya harum sekali..kaa-chan masak apa...?" tanya hime pada sang ibu.

" katsudon..sup rumput laut, dan gurita saus tiram kesukaan mu..."

" kaa-chan memang yang terbaik.." ucap hime mengampiri meja makkan yang telah dipenuhi makanan.

SKIIP TIME

" haah ...lelah sekali rasanya.." hime berkata sambil menghempaskan diri di kasurnya.

" tidak sabar rasanya menunggu besok..aku ingin ketemu kurosaki-kun...kyaaaaaaa" jeritnya dalam hati.

Hime mulai memejamkan matanya dan akhitnya ia terbuai dalam alam mimpinya.

" _inoue-chan..."pangil kurosaki ichigo pada hime._

" _ah...kurosaki-kun kenapa..?" tanya hime sedikit binggung._

" _anu... ito...heh bagimana mengatakannya ya..." ichigo blushing sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal._

" _kurosaki-kun ayolah..."_

" _aduh bagai mana ini apa yang harus aku lakukan..."kata ichigo dalam hati._

" _i-i-inoue-chan...se...se-be-narnya..a-aku .. suka sa-ma ka-mu..." ucap ichigo terbata-bata dan wajahnya sudah berwarna merah padam._

" _heeeeh..." orihime hanya cenggo mendengar pernyataan ichigo tadi._

 _Otaknya masih mencerna apa yang barusaja diucapkan oleh ichigo..._

 _1 detik_

 _2detik_

 _3detik_

 _Daaan..._

" _hwaaaaa.. kurosaki-kun...aa-apa yang kau katakan tadi...?" tanyanya lagi meminta kepastian, mungkin ia salah dengar._

" _orihime inoue...aku menyukaimu...maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku.." ucap ichigo dengan lantang._

 _Sejurus kemudian muka hime sudah merah padam mendengar itu.._

" _jadi apa jawaban mu inoe-chan..?" tanya ichigo._

" _aku...tak bisa mm.." ucap hime terpotong oleh ichigo_

" _sudah ku duga.." kata ichigo sedikit murung._

" _bisakah kau tak memotong kata ku...tentusaja aku tak bisa menolak.." kata hime di temani senyum yang sangat manis dari bibirnya._

" _heeh...benarkah inoue-chan...?" tanya ichigo memastikan._

 _Hanya anggukan kepala yang didapatnya._

 _Ichigo refleks menarik hime dalam dekapannhya,menyalurkan rasa senangnya._

" _terimekasih..hime.." wajah orihime memerah mendengar pangilan barunya dari orang yang sekarang berstatus sebagai kekesihnya._

" _himee.." pangil ichigo.._

" _hmm.." hime menoleh, dandilihatnya ichigo sedang mendekatkan wajahnya pada hime, dekat..._

 _makin mendekat..._

 _sangat dekat..._

 _hingga hime bisa merasakan deru nafas ichigo._

 _dadanya berdegup kencang..._

" _apa yang akan kurosaki lakukan ..." pikirnya._

 _Sedetik kemudian ichigo mulai mendekatkan bibirnya padabibir hime.._

" HYAAAAAAA..." teriak hime terbangun...

" hah...hah...hah... ternyata hanya mimpi.." gumamnya.. wajahnya jadi memerah menginggat apa yang baru saja menjadi mimpi indahnya.

" hwaaa...bisa-bisanya aku bermimpi seperti itu..." katanya lagi.

" tapi apa akan jadi kenyataanya...hyaaaa...kawaii.." teriaknya sambil memegangg pipinya yang sudah berubah warna.

Cahaya matahari menembus jendela kamar hime..

" ahh...sudah pagi rupanya..."

Hime berjalan kedalam kamar mandinya. Setelah selesai ia mengenakan seragamnya dan bersiap untuk berangkat kesekolah.

" ohayo kaa-cha tou-chan...aku berangkat sekolah dulu ya..."ucapnya pada kedua orang tuannya.

" mhh...tidak mau srapan dulu hime...?" tanya sang ibu.

" ahh...aku makan di sekolah saja takut telat...aku pergi jaa..." ucapnya dan pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang sarapan.

Dalam perjalananmenuju sekolah..

" la..la..la..la" hime bersenandung sepanjang jalan.. sampai

" hey...gadis bodoh...kita ketemu lagi rupanya.."

" eeh,,,,suara ini...?" lalu hime menoleh ke arah suara itu, ternyata benar pikirnya,laki-laki menyebalkan yang menyanga ia akan bunuh diri.." huuh... takbisakah aku tak kena sial hari ini..?" gumamnya dalam hati.

" hey...gadis bodoh...jangan melamun di jalan..nanti kau dikira orang gila..." kata laki-laki itu lagi.

" cerewet...jangan pernah pangilaku gadis bodoh lagi aku punya nama tau...orihime inoe ingat itu.."

" hoh...orihime ya...tapi tetap saja kau bodoh dimata ku.." tukas pemuda itu.

" heh... terserah lah aku tak ingin berdebat dengan mu..." setelah mengatakan itu orihime berjalan meninngalkan laki-laki itu.

" heh...gadis bodoh tunggu aku...kita prgi ke sekolah sama-sama..." teriak orang itu. Mengejar hime yang sudah lumayang jauh di depannya.

" hmm...cepatlah aku tak ingin terlambat dan BERHENTILAH MEMNGGILKU BODOOH.." teriak hime yang merasa kesal karena terus saja di panggil bodoh.

Dalam perjalan mereka hanya di isi dengan kesunyian, tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan.

Tak lama mereka berjalan akhirnya mereka berdua sampai juga di depan gerbang sekolah.

" haah...akhirnya sampai juga.." pikr hime

Mereka berdua memasuki gerbang , tapi ada yang aneh disana mengapa mereka menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, bukan lbih tepatnya tatapan seperti orang yang sedang takut atu ngeri akan sesuatu..tapi apa pikirnya lagi...

" apa aku begitu mengerikan pikirnya..."

" apa aku seperti monster yang akan menerkam mangsanya..." pikir hime lagi, ia masih bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri, sampai suara itu membuyarkan lamunannya..

" sudahlah ...jangan hiraukan tatapan mereka...mereka hanya takut melihat ku.." kata pria yang tadi datang bersama hime,seaakan ia tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan hime. Ia hanya mengangguk mendengar apa yang di ucapkan laki-laki itu. Ia terus berjalan hingga ada suara teriakan yang menghentikan langkah mereka.

" GRIMMJAW JAJERQUES..." pangil seorang perempuan beranbut hijau toska berlari menuju ke arah hime dan pemuda itu.

Hime masih binggung siapa orang yang dipanggil grimjjaw itu..

" hey grimmjaw siapa dia..." tanya perempuan itu pada orang yang sedang berdiri disamping hime.

Aah...akhirnya hime tau siapa itu grimjjaw...ternyata pemuda yang sering menyebutnya bodoh itu namanya ngrimmjaw..

" ah...perkenalkan aku orihime inoe kelas XI 3.." orihime memperkenalkan diri pada perempuan itu.

" salam kenal orihime..aku Nelill ..XII-2.. teman sekelas grimmjaw..." kata nelill

" eh...salam kenal senpei..." ucap hime sambil membungkukan badan.

" orihime tidak ..perlu terlalu formal..."

" yoo...grimmjaw...nelill..." teriak seorang pria jangkung berambut pink dari jauh.

" siapa lagi ini...?" pikir hime.

" yooo...sazyel..." sapa grimmjaw balik.

" siapa...nona manis ini..." tunjuknya pada hime.

" sazyel...dia orihime adik kelas kita..." jawab nelill.

" mhh..."

" oyy...mana si stoic...?" tanya grimmjaw.

"ah...dia...paling-paling sedang diperpustakaan..." jawab sazyel

" eh...stoic itu siapa...?" tanya himepenuh kebinngunggan

" ah...dia teman kami juga...namanya ulquiora...,kau pasti tak kenal.." tukas nelill.

" eehh...ulquiora...sepertinya aku pernah dengar..." kata hime.

" benarkah...?" tanya nelill antusias..

" mhh...apa rambutnya hitam..hampir sebahu..., kulit pucat seperti tulang, dengan mata hijau sambrude...?" tanya hime.

" yaa...ehh...kenapa kau bisa tau ciri-cirinya...?" tanya grimmjaw.

" waktu itu aku pernah bertemu dengannya saat pertama masuk ke sekolah ini.." jawab hime jujur.

" hmnn..." grimmjow.

Bersambung..


	4. Chapter 4

CEMBURU

Setelah pertemuannya dengan beberapa teman baru tadi,,, ia bergegas menuju ruangan disana seperti biasa ia disambut dengan saapan hangat dari teman sekelasnya seperti kemarin.

" ohayo hime.."sapa tatsuki

" ohayo inoe-san.."ishida

" ohayo orihime.."rukia

"ohayo inoe" sapa chad

" ohayo inoe-chan.." sapa ichigo dari tempat duduknya.

" ohayo, tatsuki-chan, rukia, ishida, chad, kurosaki-kun..." balas hime tak lupa dengan senyumnya.

Saat melihat ichigo lagi-lagi bayangan tentang mimpinya tadi pagi kembali ternayang, wajahnya kini sudah berubah warna.

" eeh...hime kau kenapa..." tanya tatsuki khawatir.." ah..anu tidak apa-apa tatsuki mungkin aku hanya capek .." jawab hime sedikit ragu..

" hm...oh ya...hime apa hubungan mu dengan kelompok kakak kelas nakal itu...?" tanya tatsuki to the poin.

" ehh...siapa maksud mu tatsuki..?" hime masih binggung dengan pertanyaan sahabatnya ini.

" itu.. tadi aku melihat mu berasama dengan grimmjaw cs.. di depan sekolah... apa kau tak tau mereka adalah kelompok yang paling ditakuti di sekolah ini tak ada yang berani mendekati mereka.." jelas tatsuki panjang lebar,

" hah...masaa...? tapi sepertinya tidak begitu ...mereka baik pada ku..,memang sih ada satu yang menyebalkan.. tapi yang lain baik apa lagi nelill.. dia sangat manis dan baik.." kata hime.

" ahh...inoe-chan ku peringatkan jangan terlalu dekat dengan mereka ..,atau kau akan mendapat masalah..." kata ichigo yang muncul tiba-tiba.

" eeh...kurosaki-kun.." kata hime kaget dengan kemunculan ichigo,dalam seketika wajahnya kembali memerah.

" eeeeh...inoe-chan kau kenpa apa kau sakit...?" tanya ichigo panik dengan perubahan wajah hime.

" heh..ichigo bodoh ini semua karna mu... kau yang muncul tiba-tiba tentusaja mengagetkan orihime,,"kata rukia.

" oyy...cebol apa maksud mu...?" tanya ichigo sedikit emosi dengan perkataan rukia tadi.

" huuh...selalu saja begini.." kata ishida.

" apa mereka selalu bertengkar seperti ini ishida...?" tanya orihime kepada ishida.

" yah... seperti yang kau lihat...mereka selalu berakhir dalam sebuah pertengkaran...seperti anak kecil saja." Jawab ishida.

" hmm.." hanya itu yang di keluarkan oleh mulut hime.

Ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di dada hime, seperti gemuru yang akan meledak saat melihat ichigo bersama rukia bertengkar seperti anak kecil.

" sedekat apa hubungan mereka..?" tanya hime dalam hati. " apa aku bisa mendapatkan kurosaki-kun, apa masih ada kesempatan untuk ku, apa rukia punya perasaan pada kurosaki-kun...?"." apa aku harus cemburu...pada mereka...? mungkin saja mereka hanya temankan...?..ah...kenapa aku ini...? mereka pasti hanya teman...aku tidak boleh pesimis seperti ini..pasti msih ada kesempatan untuk ku.." ucap hime mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri. " ah.. tapi bagaimana kalau kurosaki-kun tak menyukai ku...?"

Wajah hime menjadi murung...

" hime..." pangill tatsuki.

" ah...kenapa tatsuki...?"

" ayo duduk... sensei sudah berjalan kesini." Kata tatsuki.

Guru pelajaran saat itu menjelaskan pelajaran dengan serius, murid –muridpun memperhatikannya dengan sesama. Tapi tidak halnya dengan hime dia masih bergelut dengan pikiran liarnya tentang apa hubungan rukia dengan ichigo.

TEEET...TIING TONGGG..

" hime kantin yuk..." ajak tatsuki, tak ada respon dari orihime,

" himeeee...ayo aku sudah lapar..." ajak tatsuki lagi. Masih sama belum mendapat respon dari hime, tatsuki punya cara lain.

" ha ha ha...tatsuki berhenti ...ha ha geli tau haha..." kata hime yang sedang menahan geli karena ulah tatsuki.

" habis kamu ngak yaut-nyaut sih,.. dari tadi ku pangill –pangil..." kata tatsuki, taklupa denga bibir yang di monyongkan karena kesal.

" eeh... memangnya sudah waktunya istirahatya...?" tanya hime polos.

" ya..ampun hime.. tadi telingga mu lari kemana heh...belnya sudah bunyi dari 3 menit yang lalu... ayo kita kekantin, keburu waktunya habis baru tau rasa..."

" ha'i" jawab hime.

Mereka berjalan menuju kekantin , suasana dikantin sangat ramai sekali seperti kantin pada umumnya yang selalu dipenuhi oleh manusia-manusia yang tengah kelaparan.

" inoe-chan,,.." pangil seseorang

Orihime mencari-cari asal suara itu, ia menemukannya laki-laki dengan rambut orange sepertinya tetapi lebih cerah...siapa lagi kalau bukan pujaan hatinya ...ya ichigo kurosaki, ia tersenyum dalam hati karena bisa makan siang bersama dengan ichigo tapi senyum itu sirna dalam sekejap setelah melihat siapa orang yang tengah asik makan di dekat ichigo, rukia..ya rukia..

Intuisinya terhadap apa hubungan rukia dan ichigo semakin tak terkendali, pertanyaan apakan ichigo dan rukia sudah jadian memenuhi kepala hime.

" hime ayo...itu ichgo dan rukia kita gabung sama mereka ya..." ajak tatsuki.

" ya" jawab hime singkat.

" tidak...mereka hanya berteman...berteman...teman...hanya teman... aku tak boleh berpikir buruk tentang rukia.. dia orang baik aku tak boleh berpikr yang-aneh-aneh.."kta orihime dalam hati.

Tanpa hime sadari saat ia masuk dalam area kantin sudah ada dua pasang mata yang dengan setia memperhatikan tingkah lakunya.

" hey grimmjaw...ulquiora...apa yang sedang kalian pikirkan...ayo makan apa kalian tidak lapar.." tanya syazel pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

" aku tak lapar aku ke perpus dulu ya..." kata ulquiora lalu meninggalkan teman-temannya.

" ah si stoic itu slalu saja begitu.." syazel

" apa orihime menyuikai si orange itu...dari tatapanya sepertinya dia sedang cemburu pada gadis boncel yang bersama dengan si orange, khekhe...apa dia tidak tau siboncel itu pacarnya renji abarai..sirambut merah nanas itu..., ini bagus kesalah pahaman ini bisa ku manfaatkan untuk mendekatinya...khekhe..." ucap grimmjaw dalam hati.

"khekhe..." tawa devil terdengar dari mulut grimmjaw.

" hey...grimmjaw.. kau kenapa tertawa seperti orang stres...hahn...?" tanya nelill.

" hmm...ini bukan urusan mu nelill..lebih baik kau makan sanah..." kata grimmjaw.

" uh...tidak asyik..." dengus nelill kesal.

Sementara dilain tempat...ullquiora berjalan sendiri menuju perpustakaan.

" apa kau menyukainya onna...?" gumamnya pelan, sangat pelan

" kenpa aku ini..? kenapa sejak pertama bertemu dengannya wajahnya selallu terbayang..". " perasaan apa ini...? kenapa rasanya sesak saat kau memandangnya dengan pandangan seperti orang cemburu, seperti gadis yang takut kekasihnya direbut orang..."." haah...apa aku menyukainya...tidak mungkin, aku baru saja bertemu dengannya masa secepat itu perasaan ku luluh padanya tak mungkin. Selama ini aku atak pernah punya perasaan pada perempuan,,, tapi kenapa dia...dia selalu menganggu pikiran ku..." ulquiora asyik bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri, dia bahkan tak memperhatikan jalannya.

DUUUAKKKK

" auch..."

" ah sialll... kenapa aku ini.. masa hanya karena dia aku jadi seperti ini..."

" aaakkkhhhh.." teriaknya histeris, bahkan sakit di jidatnyapun tak dihiraukan saking seriusnya berpikir.

SKIIIIIP...

Seorang gadis sedang berjalan pulang ,dengan wajah murung ia melangkahkan kakinya di jembatan penyebrangan, seperti biasa ia akan menanti mata hari tenggelam dari situ, hanya ada sedikit perbedaan untuk hari ini karena pikiranya masih tertuju pada ichigo..bahkan saat ada seseorang yang mendekatinyapun ia tak menyadarinya.

" hey gadis bodoh..."

Hime mersa de ja'vu ..oh tentu saja ia pernah mengalami hal ini, tepatnya kemarin ditempat yang sama,orang yang sama, dan waktu yang sama, saat matahari senja mulai menghilang.

Orihime menoleh..benar perkiraanya dia grimmjaw jajerques

" bukankah sudah pernah ku katakan jangan mencoba bunuh diri di saat sperti ini... carilah waktu yang tepat.." ucapnya lagi.

" oh...ayolah...apa kau pikir aku akan mencoba bunuh diri lagi...?" tanya hime.

" hmm.. begitulah..apa lagi yang akan di lakukan seorang gadis dengan tampang murung seperti baru diputuskan kekasinhnya di sini jika bukan ingin bunuh diri karena prustasi.."kata grimmjaw.

" aku tak segila itu...lagipula aku tidak pernah diputuskan kekasih ku...,bagaimana aku akan di putuskan... kekasih saja tidak punya..." kata hime sedikit murung.

" bwa hahaha...jadi kau belum punya kekasih...?" tanya grimmjaw.

"mhh...begitulah... dan...berhentilah menertawakan ku ..."

" lalu kenapa kau terlihat murung...?" tanya grimmjaw lagi.

"mhhh...itu..bukanlah urusan mu..." jawab hime.

" aku tau...kau pasti memikirkan kurosaki ichigo kan...?" tebak grimmjaw, dan memang benar hime sedang memikirkannya.

" kalau kau sudah tau jawabanya kenapa kau masih bertannya,,,. Membuat ku semakin kesal saja..." kata hime.

" hanya ingin memastikan saja..." jawab grimmjaw santai." Apa kau cemburu padanya...?" grimmjaw bertanya lagi.

" siapa maksud mu...?" tanya hime.

" si boncel...rukia kuchiki...apa kau cemburu padanya karena dekat dengan si orange itu hah...?" grimmjaw.

" aku tidak cemburu hanya sedikit iri saja dengan kedekatan mereka..." jawab hime.

" mau ku bantu hah...?" tanya grimmjaw lagi membuat ime menjadi binngung.

"kau mau membantu apa... aku jadi tidak mengerti...?"

" hah...kau memang gadis bodoh...aku akan membantu mu untuk membalas mereka, kita buat ichigo cemburu pada mu bagaimana...apa kau setuju...?"tanya grimmjaw.

" bagaimana carannya...?" tanya hime.

" begini...bagaimana kalau kita pacaran dan kita buat mereka cemburu dengan hubungan kita...? bagaimana..?" tanya grimmjaw lagi.

" haaaah...apppaaa...pacaran...? kitaaaa...? hah apa kau gila...? aku tidak mau..." jawab hime.

" gadis bodoh ,ini hanya cara untuk membuat si orange itu cemburu..."kata grimmjaw.

" ta-tapi kan..."ka hime ragu dengan rencana grimmjaw.

" tidak ada tapi-tapian ..mulai hari ini kita pacaran, kita akan mulai rencana membuat si orange itu cemburu mulai besok, ..." kata grimmjaw memutuskan secara sepihak.

" hey...hey.. tapikan aku belum menyetujinya..." protes hime.

" nah... karena kita sudah resmi pacaran mulai besok aku akan menjemput dan menantar mu ke sekolah, kita akan selalu bersama..."kata grimmjaw bersemangat.

" eehh...apa-apaan kau ini apa kau tak mendengar perkataan ku tadi, akukan tak pernah menyetujuinya...tapi kenapa kau malah bersemangaaat...hahhh...?" tanya hime sambil berteriak ditelingga grimmjaw.

" wah...wah...hime-ku sayang tidak perlu teriak-di telingaku bisa tidak si...apa kau mau telinga kekasih mu ini budek hah,,,...?" tanya grimmjaw dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

" aku tidak perduli..." jawab hime judes.

" waahh...hime kau manis sekali kalau sedang marah aku suka..." kata grimmjaw,...kemudian menciup pipi kanan hime, hime yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa mematung wajahnya kini memerah bak tomat rebus.

" GRIMMMJAWWWW..." teriaknya, namun yang di teriaki sudah berlari meninggalkan hime.

" hime besok aku jemput ke rumah mu ya..." teriak grimmjaw dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangan pada hime.

"haaah...apa-apan dia itu...,senaknya saja memutuskan semua sendiri...,lalu kenapa dia tiba-tiba mencium ku...akkkhhhh...inikan Cuma sandiwara...tapi kenapa wajahnya serius membicarakan itu...?" ime masih bingung dengan sikap grimmjaw.

" eehh...sudah sampai dirumah rupannya...kenapa aku tidak sadar...ini semua gara-gara si biru itu..awas kau grimmjaw..." gumam hime dalam hati.


	5. Chapter 5

PACAR MENYEBALKAN

TIIINN...TIIINN...TIIINN...

" hoamm..siapa sih yang membunyikan klakson motor di pagi buta seperti ini mengganggu orang sedang tidur saja..."hime.

Hime membuka jendela kamarnya, ternyata matahari sudah timbul...ia menenggok pada asal suara brisik itu, dan tebak siapa yang membunyikannya ya...? ya grimmjaw, orang yang kemarin menyandang status pacar hime, yah meskipun ada sedikit paksaan...

" apa yang kau lakukan hah...?" tanya hime kasar.

" apa kau lupa, bukankah kemarin aku bilang akan menjemputmu..." ujar ngrimmjaw.

"ah ..benar juga..aku lupa..,kau..berangkat saja dulu..nanti aku menyusul...aku belum siap-siap..." kata hime.

" tidak mau aku aka menunggu mu...jadi cepatlah...kau tak ingin terlambatkan...?"

" hmmm...baiklah jika kau memaksa...tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau manunggu lama..."

" ya...ya...ya...cepatlah mandi hime-ku sayang...aku akan menunggu mu.." kata grimmjaw, untuk menggoda hime.

" uuh...menyebalkan.." gumam hime...

Entah hime melihatnya atau tidak,bibir grimmjaw mengulum seulas senyum, senyum yang terlihat sangat tulus, entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan grimmjaw saat ini.

Setelah hampir 50 menit grimmjaw menunggu akhirnya orihime keluar dari rumahnya.

" lama sekali...apa kau sengaja membuat kekasih mu ini menunggu hah...?" tanya grimmjaw sedikit kesal karena menunggu lama.

" ya...aku sengaja melakukannya...bukankah sudah ku peringatkan tadi ,...?" balas hime.

" yayaya...cepatlah naik...kita akan terlambat ...semua karna ulah mu..." ujar grimmjaw.

Hime naik ke atas motor BMW grimmjaw.

" berpegangan lah...nanti kau akan terjatuh..." grimmjaw memperingatkan.

Hime mengerti, ia hanya memegang jaket yang kini dikenakan grimmjaw. Karena khawatir hime akan jatuh, tangan grimmjaw menuntun tangan hime untuk memeluk pinggangnya, hime yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya awalnya agak canggung tapi bsetelah grimmjaw menjalankan motornya hime sedikit ngeri dengan cara grimmjaw mengendarai motornya, akhirnya hime makin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang grimmjaw karena takut terjatuh. Grimmjaw yang sedang fokus mengendarai motornya tersenyum, lagi-lagi senyum tulus yang mungkin hanya di keluarkan saat bersama hime, meskipunn hime tak pernah menyadarinya. Bukannya memperlambat laju motornya grimmjaw malah makin menambah kecepatan motornya alhasil himepun semakin erat memeluk grimmjaw, modusss...grimmjaw..hehe.

Karena kacepatan grimmjaw yang seperti orang kesurupan tak perlu waktu lama mereka sudah sampai, mereka memasuki area sekolah, mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Pandangan orang-orang masih sama seperti saat pertama kali hime datang dengan grimmjaw kesekolah, tatapan takut,ngeri, hanya itu yang terlihat dari mata orang-orang yang menatap mereka berdua.

" sudahlah hime jangan perdulikan mereka..." kata grimmjaw tiba-tiba.

"mhh.." haya itu jawaban dari hime.

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati lorong sekolah.

" grimmjaw..." pangil seseorang, eh bukan lebih tepatnya beberapa.

Grimmjaw dan hime menoleh kearah suara itu,disana ada sohib-sohibnya grimmjaw, siapa lagi mereka kalau bukan nelill,uquiora,syazel..

" wooow...kalian datang berdua lagi...ada apa ini...pasti...ada sesuatu...iyakan...?" tanya nelill menngoda.

" eeh...ti-tidak koq hnaya kebetulan saja.." sankal hime.

" hmmm...kami sudah pacaran...tidak masalahkan kami datang bersama..." grimmjaw menjelaskan.

" grimmjaaaw..." kata hime menarik lengan baju grimmjaw.

" ada apa...hime...biarkan mereka tau..mereka teman-teman ku jadi mereka berhak tau..." kata grimmjaw menjelaskan pada hime.

Sementara ketiga sohib grimmjaw hanya bisa mematung mendengar penuturan grimmjaw, mereka terkejud, tentu saja...mereka sangat terkejud, tapi ada satu orang yang paling terkejud disana, ulquiora shcifer ya...bagaimana ia tak terkejud orihime inoe, gadis yang bisa merebut hatinya itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain, betapa sakit hatinya sekarang orang yang merebut pujaan hatinya itu tak lain adalah temannya sendiri grimmjaw jujerques, seperti pepatah mengatakan sudah terjatuh tertimpa tangga pula,...begitulah kiranya gambaran nasib ulquiora saat ini...

" apppwa...selamat kalau begitu..." teriak nelill dan syazel bersaan,yaah pasangan kekasih ini memang selalu kompak.

Ulquiora hanya bisa menampakan wajah datarnya seperti biasa, tidak ingin berkomentar lebih,ia berjalan meninggalkan pasangan kekasih itu, pergi menjauh dari pasangan-pasangan kekasih yang sedang bahagia itu.

" ada apa lagi dengan si stoic itu..." tanya grimmjaw.

" ulquiora kenapa...?" tanya hime dalam hati.

" grimmjaw...aku ke kelas dulu ya..." pamit hime.

" hmm...jangan berselingkuh disana heh..." ucap grimmjaw sambil mengedipkan mata

" apa maksud mu dengan selingkuh...?" tanya hime.

Grimmjaw mendekatkan diri pada telingga hime dan membisikan sesuatu..

" berusahalah untuk tak memandangi si orange itu selama kau di kelas, pikirkan diri ku...ingat ini untuk membuatnya cemburu..." kata grimmjaw berbisik.

" mhh aku atau..." jawab hime menggembungkan pipinya.

" baguslah jika kau mengerti..." ucap grimmjaw kemudian mencium pipi hime.

" griiiiimmmmjaaw.." geram hime.

" sudah lah cepat pergi sana..." kata grimmjaw.

" hhaaah...baiklah, nelill, syazel aku ke kelas dulu ya..." pamitnya pada teman grimmjaw.

" ya...dah...nanti kita makan siang besama ya..." ucap nelill sambil melambaikan tangan.

Orihime hanya menganguk tanda menguyakan ajakan nelill, kemudian berjalan menuju kelasnya.

SKIIIP TIME..

Waktu istirahat...

" hime...mau ikut makan siang bersama kami..." ajak rukia

" ah maaf...tapi aku sudah janji sama seseorang..." tolak hime halus.

" hmm...baiklah kami ke kantin dulu ya..kalau kau berubah pikiran datang lah.." ajak tatsuki lagi.

" baiklah.." kata hime.

Seperti janjinya pada nelill ia beranjak dari kelasnya menuju jajaran ruang kelas xll mencari-cari grimmjaw and the genk.

" orihime..." pangil seseorang, sudah bisa dipastikan itu nelill.

" nelill" balas hime sambil melambaikan tangannya..

Ke dua pasang kekasih itu berjalan kekantin, jika kau bertanya mengapa hanya empat orang ...? itu karena semenjak ulquiora mengetahui hubungan hime dan grimmjaw dia mulai menghindar untuk berkumpul bersama teman-temannya.

Di kantin...

Yaah...ramai seperti biasa...

Grimmjaw,orihime,nelill,dan syazel.. sedang asyik menyantap makanan yang mereka seseorang datang dan menegur hime.

" hime...apa kau berjanji...makan dengan mereka...?" tanya tatsuki.

" yah... apa kalian mau ikut...?" tanya hime riang dengan kedatangan teman sekelasnya.

" ah..tidak terimakasih...hime apa hubungan mu dengan mereka...?" tanya tatsuki lagi.

" dia adalah pacar ku jadi sah saja dia makan bersama kami.." kali ini yang menjawab bukan hime melainkan grimmjaw.

" apa...benarkah itu hime...?" tanya tatsuki.

Hime yang ditanya seperti itu hanya dapat mengangguk.

" mendapat jawaban seperti itu, tatsuki dan yang lain hanya bisa mematung sama seperti reaksi teman-teman grmmjaw saat pertama mengetahuinya. Jika kita perhatikan lebih seksama , disana ada satu orang yang sedang syok berat.

Ichigo kurosaki nampaknya tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaanya lagi, ia meninggalkan gerombolan itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah-kata pun. Yang lain hanya bingung dengan perubahan sikap ichigo.

Dua minggu kemudian..

Hubungan orihime makin renggang dengan teman-temannya terutama ichigo, entah apa kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat hingga teman-temannya mulai menjauhinya,..

Hari ini juga terdengar kabar bahwa ulquiora akan pindah ke belanda. Entah apa alasannya pindah padahal ia sudah kelas xll . hari ini ulquiora langsung berangkat ke bandara.., grimmjaw cs ikut mengantarnya tentusaja disana hime juga ikut.

" hey ulqui..jaga diri mu disana jangan lupakan kami..." ucapan perpisahan grimmjaw.

" yah..jangan pernah lupakan kami..." kata nelill dan syazel bersamaan.

"hh mm.." hnya itu yang di ucapkan ulquiora.

" khe...disaat seperti ini masih saja dingin dasar stoic.." kata grimmjaw.

" ulquiora...selamat jalan semoga selamat sampai tujuan.." ucpa hime dengan senyumnya.

" jangan berikan aku senyum itu onna.., aku jadi sulit melupakan mu..." ucap ulquiora dalam hati.

" hmm.. kau juga jaga diri mu.." kata ulquiora pada hime.

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan ulquiora masuk kedalam pesawat, dan perjalanannya ke belanda di mulai.

Setelah mengantar sahabatnya grimmJaw cs pulang kerumah masing-masing.


	6. Chapter 6

PENGAKUAN YANG TERLAMBAT.

" kenapa kurosaki-kun lama sekali.." orihime sedang gelisah menunggu ichigo di taman.

" apa dia tidak jadi datang ya...?" gumamnya lagi.

FLASH BACK:

Orihime sedang berjalan menuju ke sekolahnya, hari ini grimmjaw tidak bisa menjemputnya, karena sedang ada studi tour untuk kelas xll.

" inoe-chan tunggu..." teriak seseorang.

Orihime kenal suara ini..ya, ichigo kurosaki.

" eh...kurosaki-kun ada apa...?" tanyanya

" ah...begini ..ada yang ingin ku bicarakan ...besok malam datanglah ketaman kota..jam. 08:00 .."kata ichigo kemudian pergi meninggalkan orihime sendiri.

Flash back off:

" aahhh...ini sudah lama sekali apa aku sebaiknya mencarinya.." uccap hime

Tak jauh dari tempat hime berjalan terdengar suara mobil bertabrakan, dalam sekejap hati hime menjadi tidak enak, karena seperti mendapat pirasat buruk hime mendekati daerah kecelakaan itu, begitu terguncangnya hati hime saat ini , air mata mulai membanjiri pipinya yang putih, kaki jenjangnya mulai berlari makin mendekati tempat kecelakaan itu.

Ia melewati pembatas yang telah di pasang polisi,suara sirine ambulan makin memeriahkan tempat itu...orihime makin kalut dalam kesedihan melihat orang yang dicintainya selama ini kini terkapar tak berdaya bersimbah darah, orihime merangkul tubuh orang yang disayanginya itu. Kurosaki ichigo,,,ya..oyang yang ia tunggu sejak tadi tergeletak lemas diatas kasur putih itu. Isak tangis orihime makin keras mendengar penuturan ichigo..

" hi-me.." ucapnya.

" ya.." jawab hime masih menagis.

" jangan menagis a-ku ti-dak apa-apa..."

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari hime.

" hime..ma-af..ka-re-na se-la-ma-i-ni-aku-men-ja-u-hi-mu...a-ku-me-ncintai-mu.,a-ku-ti-da-k-ingin melihat mu dengan pria lain.. ma-aa-af.." ucap ichigo terbata-bata .

" hiks...hiks..a-ku juga mencintai kurosaki-kun...jangan tinggalkan aku..." kata hime.

" m-a-a-a-f.." itulah kata terakhir ichigo..sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di pelukan orang yang di cintainya ORIHIME INOE .

Jasad ichigo kemudian disemayamkan, semayamkan..semua temannya datang untuk berbela sungkawa termasuk grimmjaw cs.

Setelah upacara pemakaman selesai semua pulang kerumah masing-masing, kecuali satu orang, orihime dia masih menagisi nisan ichigo..

" kenapa..? kenapa kau mengambilnya terlalu cepat...?" lirihnya dalam hati.

" sudahlah hime...dia sudah tenang di alam sana...jangan menagis lagi dia pasti ingin melihat senyummu dari sana." Grimmjaw berusaha memberikan semangat pada hime.

5 TAHUN KEMUDIAN...

Seakarang grimmjaw sudah menjadi direktur di perusahaan ayahnya jujerques crop. Dan sekarang hime tengah menanti hari wisudahnya...

Hubungan hime dan grimmjaw semakin baik, mereka sudah pacaran ..pacaran yang sebenarnya tidak ada rekayasa...hubungan mereka sudah berjalan 4 tahun.

Deeerrrrtdeeerttt..

Suara handpone hime bergetar..

" moshi-moshi."

" moshi-moshi hime...,"

" ah...grimy...ada apa...?" tanya hime.

" apa aku harus punya alasan untuk menelpon pacar ku sendiri heh...?" tanya grimmjaw.

" ah...bukan begitu..."

" lalu apa...?"

" mhh...sudahlah...aku tak ingin berdebat..." tukas hime.

" hime..."

" mhh.." jawab hime.

" aku merindukan mu..." kata grimmjaw.

" bukankah setiap hari kita tetap bertemu...?" tanya hime.

"entahlah aku merasa sangat merindukan mu, seperti akan ada yang mencoba memisahkan kita..." jawab grimmjaw.

" kau ini...kitakan akan tetap bersama setelah aku resmi diwisudakan..., atau jangan-jangan kau mau mencoba untuk meninggalkan ku eeeee,,,? Apa kau berselingkuh...?" tanya hime dengan nada sedikit menggoda pacarnya, atau bisa dibilang calon suami.

" kauuu...jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi..aku tidak mungkin menghianatimu..." acap grimmjaw sedikit terpancing emosinya karna ucapan calon istrinya itu.

" khee..khee...aku hanya bercanda...,o ya...apa kau sudah makan siang...?" tanya hime.

" belum... kaukan belum mengantarkan makan siangku ke kantor..aku tidak mau makan kalau bukan kau yang masak..." ucap grimmjaw sedikit manja.

" khee...dasar bayi..manja sekali kau...padahal sudah jadi pak direktur..." orihime mengelengkan kepala mendengar penuturan calon suaminya yang manja ini.

" biar saja...yang penting kau tetap milk ku...cepatlah datang ke kantor, aku sudah lapar..." rengek grimmjaw.

" mhh...baiklah pak direktur..." setelah mengatakan itu orihime menutup telponnya, kemudian bersiap untuk menuju kantor griimjaw.

DUA BULAN KEMUDIAN..

" waah hime kau cantik sekali.." ucap kaa-channya hime,

" benarkah...apa grimmjaw akan terpesona melihat ku bu...?" tanyanya pada sang ibu.

" ibu yakin bukan hanya grimmjaw yang akan terpesona tapi semua orang akan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang ibu katakan."

Ya..hari ini adalah hari pernikahan orihime dan grimmjaw. Orihime kini tengah mempersiapkan diri, dia menggunakan dress putih panjang ,dengan rambut yang sengaja digerai menambah cantik penampilah hima hari ini, make-up tipis alami, dengan hils 5 cm, ia berjalan menuju altar bersama sang ayah,menuju tempat pangeranny asedang menunggu.

Di dalam gereja semua mata tertuju pada pemeran utama kita...semua terpesona dengan penampilan sang pengantin wanita, para tamu undangan tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum akan kecantikan orihime.

Sementara grimmjaw sendiri hanya bisa terpana dengan kecantikan wanita yang berjalan menuju altar yang sebentarlagi akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga jajerques.

Orihime kini sampai di altar tempat pendeta dan grimmjaw menanti. Jantung hime kini berdetak semakin kencang menanti-nati saat pergantian marganya dari inoe menjadi jajerques.

" kau sangat cantik hari ini hime.." bisik grimmjaw pada telingga hime,yang sontak membuat semburat merah timbul di pipi orihime.

" baiklah acaranya akan kita mulai.." ucap pendeta.

" baiklah grimmjaw jajerques apa kah kau menerima orihime inoe sebagai istrimu baik dalam keadaan sedih,keadaan senang,maupun sakit.." tanya sang pendeta pada grimmjaw.

" aku bersedia.." ucap grimmjaw lantang.

" dan kau orihime inoe apakah kau menerima grimmjaw jajerques sebagai suamimu baik dalam keadaan sedih,keadaan senang, maupun sakit..." tanya pendeta pada hime.

" aku bersedia..." jawab hime.

" maka dengan inikunyatakan kalian berdua sah menjadi suami istri...kau boleh mencium pengantin mu.." kata sang pendeta.

Semua tamu bersorak gembira atas pernikahan hime dan grimmjaw.

" aku mencintaimu hime.." bisik grimmjaw di telingga hime.

" aku juga..." balas hime.

Mereka kemudian saling berpelukan.

 ***THE END***


End file.
